The Twisted Story of Chara
by Cyokie Revott
Summary: Finally, the demon (or rather, human) who plagued the Underground gets a second chance. Her first was ruined by Asriel, and a second is presented by Frisk. She will use Frisk, deceive Frisk, ruin Frisk...until she gets what she wants. Slight (Male!)Frisk x (Female!)Chara that slowly turns into chaos. All characters belong rightfully to Toby Fox.
1. Chapter 1

Chara hated humanity.

It wasn't like her family had showed her the good side of anything. Her mother and father hated her for no reason at all and hit her when she misbehaved. For the longest time, Chara had assumed that all parents were like this. She assumed that all children got slapped or punched when they disobeyed their parents, that all children lead lives that lacked happiness or compassion.

And for the longest time, Chara had tried so, so hard to impress her parents. She tried studying harder for school. She tried dabbling in different activities she had no interest in doing—writing, drawing, sports. Chara didn't enjoy any of these activities and would never do them in her free time, but occasionally she did one of them because she felt like it. She thought that if the activities themselves didn't impress her parents, at least stepping out of her comfort zone might.

She was even wrong about that.

When Chara tried these activities, her parents just asked her why she was spending time on things that didn't matter and hit her.

So this was the kind of world she lived in. The kind of world where other children ran free with parents who cherished everything they did, but a select few—one of them being Chara herself—were left captives to their hateful parents who _despised_ everything they did. What kind of wretched world would allow that?

Chara knew that if she stuck around, someday something would have to happen. Maybe her parents would stop bugging her once she got a bit older. After all, Chara would eventually get to the age where she didn't even _need_ her parents anymore. And maybe, just _maybe_ , Child Protective Services would notice her and take her away.

But she had no intention of sticking around.

Chara needed to get out as soon as possible. She hated this world and everything about it. For quite some time Chara was considering suicide—wasn't the only escape from this world death?—but then she began hearing about Mt. Ebott.

There had been a war between monsters and humans long ago. The humans had decided that this world belonged to them and only them, so they began the war. The monsters were not strong enough to defeat them, and the humans used seven of their greatest magicians to seal the monsters underground.

Humans could step in and out of the Barrier as much as they wanted. They never did, though, because they assumed that the monsters would be terribly vengeful and attack them if they did. If the monsters wanted to get through the Barrier, though, they would need seven human souls, and then they would have to have a monster envelop those souls. The Barrier was on Mt. Ebott.

The humans considered this one of their greatest victories. But Chara didn't see a victory; she saw an opportunity.

Chara didn't think the humans should have been the winning side during the war. The war only proved that humans were disgusting, selfish creatures who couldn't share the world with any others. She finally realized that there might be others out there like her—others who hated humanity and who were kind and selfless.

That was why Chara fell through the Barrier into the Underground that fateful day.


	2. Chapter 2

That was the day Chara met her new family. Asriel brought her back home to his parents, Toriel and Asgore. They welcomed Chara with open arms.

Chara still couldn't believe how the monsters treated her. She figured they'd attack her before she was able to convince them to take care of her, but no. No, they treated her like a princess, like she was their daughter as much as Asriel ever was.

And Chara loved them for that. Asriel treated her like his sister, and they became best friends so quickly it seemed impossible.

 _"_ _You're the first human to ever fall through the Barrier."_

When Asgore said that in that deep, rumbling voice of his, Chara was very surprised. She thought that at least _one_ other human must have gone through the Barrier, but apparently she was wrong.

 _"_ _Getting to the surface doesn't matter. We have everything right here, in the Underground. That's where we belong. And we can all stay here, as a family."_

These words were repeated over and over to Chara, sometimes paraphrased, sometimes merely put in different orders. And Chara expected this family's kindness to rub off on her. For a while, she thought it was.

She made art for Toriel, Asgore and Asriel. She loved them and played with Asriel all the time, laughing and smiling. She thought nothing could ever go wrong.

But Chara still hated humans.

So frequently, she asked her monster family whether they ever wanted to escape to the surface, to reclaim the world as their own and get revenge on the humans. And every time Chara asked, her family would say no, that they didn't mind living her as long as they could be as happy as they were now.

Chara thought that was weird. She would have wanted to get revenge on the humans, to slaughter every last one of them and savor the moment they felt the pain she suffered. But these monsters, they were different from her. They were more…forgiving. Chara made a mental note to try and be forgiving, too.

Then the day came when Asriel and Chara tried to make Asgore a pie.

The pie was fairly simple, and Asriel and Chara had confidence it would turn out wonderfully. It was a butterscotch pie. They both knew that Asgore loved butterscotch, because Toriel was always making him butterscotch pies as well. But the butterscotch pie called for cups of butter, and that was where the fatal slip-up happened.

It was Chara's job to get the butter. She got buttercup flowers and put them in the pie.

Asriel didn't try to stop her; neither of them realized Chara's mistake until Asgore took a bite of the finished pie and got very ill. Asriel and Toriel were so worried, but as Chara watched Asgore through narrowed eyes…she laughed it off.

It should have been the first hint.

It wasn't.

Chara felt no emotion at seeing Asgore ill like that, even knowing it was her fault. She had faith in the fact that he'd get better, so who cared? Even so, when she laughed it off and said Asgore would be okay, Asriel and Toriel gave her strange looks. Chara blatantly disregarded them.

After Asgore got better, Chara realized something that frightened her terribly. Despite her family's encouragement for her to let everything go of her past, Chara still hated humanity. She didn't want to stay in the Underground with this family that loved her so much; she wanted _revenge_.

This world owed her for what it had done to her, and she wanted _revenge_.

Chara devised a plan. It was a rather genius plan. She thought it out thoroughly before doing anything.

She would kill herself—she'd found yellow flowers much like buttercups that were even more fatally poisonous—and she'd convince Asriel to do the same. After this, she'd have Asriel absorb her soul and take her corpse through the barrier. Everything would unfold from there.

 _"_ _Asriel, I have to tell you something."_

 _"_ _What's wrong, Chara?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to kill myself. I found some yellow flowers that are poisonous."_

 _"_ _What are you talking about?!"_

 _"_ _I have an idea. It's a good one, so…please go along with it?"_

On anyone else, it wouldn't have worked. But Chara knew Asriel. Asriel would do anything if she asked him to.

 _"_ _Okay…Chara. I-if you do it…I do it."_

And they did it.

Chara and Asriel became incredibly ill. They did their best to act like it hadn't been deliberate, and Toriel and Asgore tried their best to nurse them back to health. Chara knew it was useless, and she'd told Asriel so. She wasn't sad in the least.

They both died one day. Chara wished to see the golden flowers from her village, but nobody could get them for her before her death because they couldn't cross the barrier. Chara didn't care. She just wanted to make a dramatic dying wish so everyone would believe her ruse.

Everything went perfectly. Asriel absorbed Chara's soul, but since Chara's soul was human, Asriel was transformed into a being with amazing power—the power to wipe out the whole of humanity. It was the power of a god.

Naturally, Chara and Asriel had split power over his body, because both their souls were residing in it. Chara took control and carried her own corpse out into the human world. The humans thought Asriel had killed the human child and began attacking him with all they had.

Chara had predicted this.

This was her chance to erase all of humanity, to use Asriel's powers to kill every single one of them.

But something went wrong. As Chara was about to do so, Asriel fought for control, his voice weeping and pleading.

 _"_ _No! Chara, please stop! What are you doing?!"_

 _"_ _I'm killing the humans! Are you trying to stop me?!"_

 _"_ _Why wouldn't I?! What have they done to you, Chara?!"_

 _"_ _Just let me do it if you won't!"_

 _"_ _No!"_

Asriel's "no" was the thing that ruined Chara's entire plan.

Asriel took control, and Chara watched furiously as the humans beat Asriel to death. Asriel only smiled, holding Chara's corpse in his hands, as he collapsed.

Chara did not understand Asriel anymore. She did not understand how anyone could be that forgiving and merciful, nor did she want to. She wanted _revenge_. She wanted it so badly. And Asriel had failed her. _Asriel_ , her "brother" and best friend, the one person Chara thought she could count on.

Only Chara's soul remained now. She had no physical body. She remembered her parents with a snarl. She would never give up. She would always get revenge.

She watched as the Underground fell into disarray after her death. Chara saw Asgore become angrier and angrier, swearing that they _would_ get revenge on humans and that he'd kill any humans who fell through the Barrier, collecting their souls until the monsters were able to escape. Toriel left Asgore, disgusted by his actions, and lived alone at the Ruins. Asriel was transformed into a soulless being, an animate flower by the name of "Flowey", a being that had Asriel's memories but not his soul. Flowey was ruthless—as much so as Chara.

Six more humans fell through the Barrier. Each and every one was subtly killed, their souls held captive by Asgore. Asgore didn't have Chara's soul, so he needed one more human—just one more.

That was when Frisk, the seventh, fell into the Underground.

That was when Chara saw her second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk frowned, standing up slowly. His back ached—was he knocked out after falling through the Barrier? He probably was.

Frisk hadn't meant to fall through the Barrier. He'd been climbing Mt. Ebott for fun, but he wasn't careful enough, and he fell through the Barrier. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed, not knowing what to do.

He didn't know whether to be scared or not. He'd heard stories about the horrors of monsters, but he'd never actually seen one or interacted with one. To be quite honest, Frisk was far more curious than scared.

Frisk looked around him. Everything was very…purple. Everything looked purple and crumbly. It was an odd place and he couldn't quite figure out of what use it would be. He began walking through the place, making sure his steps remained somewhat soundless. He didn't know why, but he wanted to stay silent.

Frisk jumped and then went perfectly still. He heard gentle footsteps coming his way. He didn't know what to expect. It was a monster—it had to be, considering he was in the Underground, but would it attack him?

"Oh dear…"

A quiet mumble sounded before Frisk finally saw what it was.

It was a monster all right. The monster resembled a goat, and she was wearing some strange, cloak-like clothing. She sighed and looked at Frisk before shooting him a warm smile.

"Another one," The monster murmured, taking a step towards Frisk. He backed away. "Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel. You are not the first human to fall down here."

"I figured as much," Frisk replied cautiously, although the thought had not caught his attention until now.

"Did you? Perceptive," Toriel's smile grew. "I will be your friend and guardian from now on. Things here may not be… _safe_ for you…without me here. Some monsters are intent on hurting humans. Even innocent children like you."

Although Frisk could tell she was trying to make everything seem light and unimportant, there was something grave in Toriel's voice.

"Um, should I go back to the surface?" Frisk asked sheepishly. "My name is Frisk."

Toriel frowned and looked away. Then she looked back at Frisk and smiled. "Come with me, Frisk! I have much to show you! You know where you are, yes?"

"Somewhat," Frisk answered. His words were coming more easily now. He felt comfortable around Toriel, who gave off a warm, motherly vibe. "I know I'm in the Underground. But where in the Underground am I?"

"The Ruins," Toriel explained patiently. "You are in the Ruins. I'm the Gatekeeper here. Stay with me, all right? You'll be safe. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Frisk nodded, even though he was desperate to get back to the surface—his home. But he figured it would be rude to ask how to leave right when he got there, so he said nothing.

"Ah!"

Frisk let out a little cry; he had almost knocked into a training dummy. It was a rather odd dummy, with a strange, blank expression that wasn't _quite_ blank. It was very difficult to explain.

"Do what you please with it." Toriel said invitingly, urging him on.

Frisk blinked. He had no idea what he should do. He wasn't in the mood to hit a dummy right now, but wasn't that what dummies were for? So he punched it—a nice, sturdy punch across the dummy's face.

"Ah, Frisk! Dummies are for having conversations with, not fighting!" Toriel cried out. She sounded concerned, but not concerned enough for this situation to be something important.

Frisk blinked, confused. He _wasn't_ supposed to hit the dummy? So maybe it wasn't a _training_ dummy…even so, how do you have a conversation with a dummy? It wasn't like the dummy would talk back. Not that Frisk tried, but he assumed. Dummies on the surface had never spoken. Maybe dummies in the Underground did…?

"A-anyway, let's move on." Toriel said, moving on from the previous incident. She walked into the next room, motioning for Frisk to follow her. Frisk did as he was told.

Toriel stopped abruptly in front of Frisk and he stumbled backwards, startled. It wasn't just because Toriel had stopped short; in front of Toriel, there was a large rectangle of gray tiles. The tiles had spikes sticking out of them.

"How are we going to cross _this_?" Frisk asked miserably.

"It's a puzzle. You'll find we have a lot of those here. They're a lot of fun, you see, and monsters do enjoy a puzzle or two." Toriel smiled; embarrassment was evident in her eyes. "I don't know what _humans_ think of puzzles, though. This seems a bit dangerous for someone who's new at puzzles in the Underground, so please follow me and step _exactly_ where I step."

Frisk was happy to oblige. He didn't really want to get stabbed through his feet. Toriel grabbed his hand and gently led him through the ridiculous puzzle. In the puzzle, there were certain tiles arranged to retract their spikes if they sensed something about to step on them, and it seemed Toriel had memorized these.

Once they got across, Frisk exhaled in relief. Toriel shot Frisk another smile—she sure smiled a lot—which soon changed to an expression of pity.

"I'm very sorry, my child, but I have something to do. I will be back in a few moments, but I'd like you to walk to the end of this room alone." Toriel's smile turned from pitiful to apologetic now. "Again, I am sorry for this."

Toriel left and Frisk began walking down the room alone. He hoped this wasn't some sort of obscure trap, but Toriel seemed sincere. Frisk's slow steps soon turned to a neutral speed as he gained confidence that nothing bad would happen to him, and upon getting to the end of the room, he heard someone breathing behind a pillar.

"Toriel, are you there?" Frisk asked, knocking on the pillar.

Toriel's cheery laughter rang out as she stepped out from the back of the pillar. "Very good, Frisk! I am proud of you. Now, let us keep going."

However, when they got to the next room, Toriel received a phone call. She told Frisk she needed to go (for real this time) and that she had confidence he could make it to the end of the Ruins alone, before scurrying away.

Frisk shrugged. She hadn't told him what she was doing, but it wasn't like he cared. Frisk stepped onto a large mat of scattered orange leaves. There was a something bright hovering right in front of him. It looked like…some sort of star?

"What is this?" Frisk whispered, reaching out to touch it.

 _"_ _That, Frisk, is a save point."_

Frisk flinched and retracted his hand just before it touched the glowing thing. There was a strange voice that had spoken in his head—he'd never heard it before, and it certainly wasn't his own mind. This voice was too real to be his mind. Not to mention the voice was of a girl.

If the girl could speak in his mind, did this mean _he_ could speak to her through his mind, too?

 _"_ _Who are you?" Frisk asked._

 _The girl chuckled. "Hello, Frisk. I am Chara."_

Frisk couldn't help grinning excitedly. He had no idea what was going on, but it was fascinating.

 _"_ _How can you speak in my mind?" Frisk demanded, but not angrily._

 _"_ _Because we're special," Chara replied, giggling loudly. "I'm here to help you! Anyway, you were wondering what the glowing thing is?"_

 _"_ _Yeah…"_

 _"_ _As I said, that's a save point. Does that mean anything to you?"_

Frisk thought very hard, but the term "save point" truly did mean nothing to him. He didn't know what it meant. He'd never heard it used, either.

 _"_ _No." Frisk said reluctantly, hoping Chara wouldn't think he was dumb. Was he supposed to know this?_

 _Chara's next words were relieving. "I didn't expect it to. You wouldn't know. Does the word determination mean anything to you?"_

Finally, something he knew!

 _Frisk's voice grew high-pitched and excited. "Yes! Determination is when you're really persistent and don't give up!"_

Frisk suddenly realized that if he tried, he could _see_ Chara, not just hear her voice. Oddly enough, she looked kind of like him; same length hair, same height. But there were some differences. While Frisk wore a blue-and-purple striped shirt, Chara wore a green-and-yellow striped shirt. Chara had red eyes—this didn't once strike Frisk as strange, though. Chara's skin tone was also significantly lighter than Frisk's, and a soft blush covered her cheeks.

Frisk could see Chara smiling.

 _"_ _That isn't what I meant—not exactly. Determination is a sort of power here." Chara paused, as if trying to figure out what to say next. "Determination is what you said, but it's also the will to live. It's the refusal to die. The one who has the most determination in the Underground gets the power to warp this world."_

Frisk staggered back, knowing he must've looked silly because he was the only one who could see or hear Chara. The power to _warp the world_ …what was that supposed to mean? No one could do that!

 _"_ _What?" Frisk said finally, regaining his composure._

 _"_ _That's right. It sounds impossible at first, but it's true. Every once and a while, one of these glowing things—save points—will show up. If you touch one, you can choose to save your progress in this world. In other words, if you die, you won't actually 'die'—you'll be sent right back to your last save point." Chara explained. "You can also reset the world. That means that if you're not happy with the way things are turning out, you can start over from when you first got to the Underground, erasing everyone's memories." She paused, pursing her lips. "Although, there are some things that won't change or that will be remembered even after a reset…"_

Frisk was becoming confused—no, he was shocked. Chara was speaking like life was some sort of game, a thing that you could play and toy with. She must have been kidding—Frisk couldn't possibly have powers like that. Could he?

 _"_ _Are you lying?" Frisk asked petulantly._

 _Chara laughed lightheartedly. "The natural question…no, I'm not lying, Frisk. And I want to help you on your journey through the Underground. Only my soul remains now, but I was the first human to ever fall through the Barrier. I know the Underground like the back of my hand—I can give you plenty of helpful tips."_

This deal was beginning to sound good to Frisk. Chara sounded like a promising partner, and Frisk got the feeling that in the Underground, he'd need as much help as he could get.

 _"_ _I really want to work with you, Chara." Frisk said shyly._

 _Chara was smiling softly at him. "Then we will."_

It wasn't just how good the deal sounded. There was also something stunning about Chara's voice, light and smooth and pretty, that touched Frisk in a way that nobody else's voice ever had. It reminded him of a butterfly, somehow.

Frisk touched the save point and felt a rush of an extremely strong feeling go through him. It felt very good, and it felt kind of like pride, but not.

 _"_ _That is determination!" Chara said loudly, as if cheering Frisk on._

Frisk grinned to himself and took a step forward. Then he let out a small squeak of surprise.

There was a monster standing in front of him. It was very small—it looked like a frog. Still, Frisk was slightly afraid. He didn't know how strong these powerless-looking monsters could be, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

 _"_ _That's a Froggit. There are lots of different types of monsters here. This is one of many." Chara looked like she was thinking hard, but there was something in her eyes that suggested she'd already thought this out. "Hey, Frisk. Why don't you try killing it?"_

Frisk froze.

What was he supposed to say to that? Chara sounded very certain of herself, so certain that it almost convinced Frisk to do whatever she said without question. But Frisk wasn't inclined to kill _anything_ ; much less something that looked like it meant no harm.

 _"_ _I…I don't think so, Chara." Frisk murmured._

 _Chara pouted. "Why? It's the quickest way to get through obstacles—obliterate them. Are their lives really more valuable than yours? These monsters may look harmless, Frisk, but they can kill you. Consider this self-defense."_

Frisk still didn't feel good about this.

 _"_ _Chara…I don't want to."_

 _Chara turned away. "Suit yourself, then. Have monsters attack you and just stand there, doing nothing. I'm trying to protect you, Frisk. Don't you trust me?"_

And he did trust her. He trusted her a lot, even though he didn't know her.

Sighing, Frisk took out a sharp stick from his pocket. He'd picked it up during his climb up Mt. Ebott. He pricked his finger on the tip of the stick, wincing at its sharpness.

 _"_ _Go ahead," Chara urged, making murder sound like the friendliest thing in the world._

Frisk couldn't look as he pushed the sharp stick through the Froggit. He couldn't look. He looked away and closed his eyes tightly, and when he opened them, he'd pulled the stick back out and the Froggit was lying on the ground. Its eyes were glazed over and blood had stained below it.

The thought of what he'd done struck him like a lightning bolt, and he didn't like it at all, and yet…

 _"_ _Yes! You did really well, Frisk!" Chara crowed, cheering wildly. Something about that cheering made Frisk feel better that he'd just killed a monster…but the guilt didn't go completely away._

 _As if reading his mind, Chara said rapidly, "Don't worry; I know how you feel. I get it, Frisk, believe me. It feels really bad, doesn't it? But this is what's necessary to survive. The more you kill, the easier it'll be, and the easier you'll be able to distance yourself from feelings of guilt."_

Something in Chara's voice that instant had greatly disturbed Frisk. Chara's light, chipper voice had darkened. It was only for a second, but it sounded like she was speaking from experience, and Frisk didn't like it.

 _Chara's pretty smile returned. "Well, let's keep going! Sometimes you have to do things you don't like in order to survive. Believe me; killing one Froggit is one of the more minor problems you're going to face."_

Chara was still smiling, but this time, Chara's smile didn't reassure Frisk at all.


	4. AN on the Discontinuation of This Fic

A/N: Hey everyone! I've realized that people want me to finish this, and I'm posting this to give you all an explanation as to why I'm almost definitely not going to. I'm very sorry if you were looking forward to the next chapter of this story, and the next ones after that. For a while I was into the storyline I came up with for this fic, but after I while I just felt as though I was forcing myself. I wanted to keep it going for you guys, but as you probably know, writing gets extremely hard once you've completely lost interest in what you're writing, and it usually shows in the story itself. Aside from losing interest in this fic and not wanting to push myself, I also want to give all of you good-quality fics, and continuing The Twisted Story of Chara won't do this.

If you're interested in _why_ exactly I lost interest in writing this fic, it's because in my opinion there is very little originality in the storyline I came up with for it. You guys may disagree-and I'd be happy if you disagreed, honestly-but personally I find the storyline of The Twisted Story of Chara to be overly similar to the storylines of countless other fics. There are way too many fics taking Frisk's adventures and Chara's manipulation of Frisk into a story format, and way too many fics that portray all of these things in almost the exact same way. I'd like to be able to judge whether my storylines are good or not without being biased, and I hope you know that this is something I am doing for all of _you._ I never want to end up with bad storylines and think they're good simply because they were written by me. I want to write things that you guys will enjoy- _really_ enjoy, even more than you enjoyed The Twisted Story of Chara.

Again, I am incredibly sorry if anyone was holding onto some hope that I'd finally add a new chapter after all this time. I hope you guys understand.

On the other hand, it appears that there are definitely people who liked The Twisted Story of Chara, and I'd like to thank those people and end on a happier note here. I'm glad people gave this fic and enjoyed what little of it was written. Thank you so much-both for liking The Twisted Story of Chara and reading this very long author's note! XD


End file.
